the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/If the Oscars were today...: Best of 2016 So Far
Since we're officially halfway through 2016, I figure now is a good time to bring up the best 2016 has had to offer so far! With plenty of bombs, both commercial and critical, as well as surprises, satisfaction, and hidden gems, 2016 has proven thus far to be a very interesting year. But as one of two sole editors on this site, I've taken the liberty of addressing what my personal ballot for the Oscars would be as of today. Best Picture |-|5= 10 Cloverfield Lane: J. J. Abrams, Lindsey Weber There's a lot to love about the number five pick- with some of the tightest directing and camerawork in some time, as well as a strong, character-centric script that lends itself well. All three performers stand out in this very enjoyable and claustrophobic thriller. Oscar Scene: Michelle Realizes Howard is Right |-|4= The Jungle Book: Jon Favreau, Brigham Taylor Favreau proves he works modern day magic as he transfers the classic Disney cartoon and transforms it into a live-action marvel (tee-hee). Along with eye-catching special effects that instantly immerse one into this exotic jungle, Favreau proves his strength as a director by introducing us to the surprisingly talented Neel Sethi and showing everyone how to improve a good film to a great one. Oscar Scene: The Final Showdown |-|3= The Fundamentals of Caring: Rob Burnett, Donna Gigliotti, James Spies It's the little film that could, taking the cliched themes of typical indie movies and creating it's own unique twist. Rather than try to force any attempts at delivering a larger theme or motive, Burnett creates a film that is heart-breaking to sidesplitting in seconds, and back again. Mixing humor with heart as this genre often does, strong acting and unique camera working makes this Sundance winner standout. Oscar Scene: Peaches Gives Birth |-|2= Captain America: Civil War: Kevin Feige By far Marvel's strongest film to date, this grand superhero film was one of the most anticipated movies of the year, and so far one of the few to satisfy. Building upon years of character development and story conflicts, Civil War proves itself as the best comic book film of this decade. However, it doesn't rely too heavily on the past, featuring enough explosions and emotion to satisfy even the most casual of fans. Oscar Scens: Captain America & Bucky vs. Iron Man |-|1= The Nice Guys: Joel Silver A balls-to-the-walls laugh out loud riot, The Nice Guys is easily one of the most original and fun films in years. Almost everything about this film is perfect- a hilarious, gut busting script that mixes physical gags with smart writing, to an all-around outstanding ensemble cast. One aspect that truly stood out was the atmosphere- this film is a perfect time capsule of the 1970's, and by far the best looking film of the year. Oscar Scene: Sleeping at the Wheel Acting |-|Best Leading Actor= *Colin Farrell - The Lobster *John Goodman - 10 Cloverfield Lane *Ryan Gosling - The Nice Guys *Craig Roberts - The Fundamentals of Caring *Neel Sethi - The Jungle Book Winner: Craig Roberts HM: Neel Sethi |-|Best Leading Actress= *Ellen DeGeneres - Finding Dory *Tina Fey - Whiskey Tango Foxtrot *Ginnifer Goodwin - Zootopia *Blake Lively - The Shallows *Mary Elizabeth Winstead - 10 Cloverfield Lane Winner: Mary Elizabeth Winstead HM: Ellen DeGeneres |-|Best Supporting Actor= *Matt Bomer - The Nice Guys *Idris Elba - The Jungle Book *Michael Fassbender - X-Men: Apocalypse *Tom Holland - Captain America: Civil War *Patrick Stewart - Green Room Winner: Michael Fassbender HM: Tom Holland |-|Best Supporting Actress= *Morena Baccarin - Deadpool *Gal Gadot - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice *Jena Malone - The Neon Demon *Angourie Rice - The Nice Guys *Rachel Weisz - The Lobster Winner: Angourie Rice HM: Jena Malone Writing & Directing |-|Director= *Shane Black - The Nice Guys *Jon Favreau - The Jungle Book * T. J. Miller - Deadpool *Anthony & Joe Russo - Captain America: Civil War *Dan Trachtenburg - 10 Cloverfield Lane Winner(s): Anthony & Joe Russo HM: Jon Favreau |-|Original Screenplay= *Shane Black, Anthony Bagarozzi - The Nice Guys *Jared Bush, Phil Johnston - Zootopia *Efthymis Filippou, Yorgos Lanthimos - The Lobster *Richard Linklater - Everybody Wants Some!! *Jeremy Saulnier - Green Room Winner: Shane Black, Anthony Bagarozzi HM: Richard Linklater |-|Adapted Screenplay= *Rob Burnett - The Fundamentals of Caring *Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely - Captain America: Civil War *Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick - Deadpool *Andrew Stanton, Victoria Strouse - Finding Dory *James Wan, Chad Hayes, Carol Hayes, David Leslie Johnson - The Conjuring 2 Winner: Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick HM: Rob Burnett Category:Blog posts